Your Love for Christmas
by CreamBiscuit
Summary: Noël approche à grand pas et lorsque Motochika demande à Motonari de lui faire un cadeau, celui-ci refuse catégoriquement. Tous deux semblent commencer à se poser des questions sur leurs sentiments respectifs...
1. Chapter 1

**-Te faire un pull ? Tu te moque de moi ? **

**-Mais non !  
-Motochika… S'il te plait… Tu sais que j'ai horreur de tout ça.  
-Mais c'est Noël ! **

**-Ne fais pas l'enfant !**

Ne pas faire l'enfant…. ? J'aurais tout entendu vraiment. Sans dire un mot je parti de la chambre pour aller fumer à la fenêtre. Parfois il avait le don d'être l'homme le plus froid du monde et de briser tous mes espoirs en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Non vraiment… Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de se mettre avec moi si c'est pour à chaque fois me rejeter comme il le fait ? Je ne lui ai jamais forcé la main pour se mettre avec moi enfin être avec moi… ça aussi c'est un bien grand mot. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble nous n'avons échangé qu'un seul baiser et encore même pour ça se fut plus que dur. Pas en public, pas au lycée ni chez des amis et encore moins chez lui… Enfin vous voyez le genre quoi et même après ça, pas un mot, pas une remarque. Rien. Comment suis-je censé le prendre d'après vous ? Mal ? Et bien c'est exactement ça et pourtant… Pourtant je l'aime mais je ne le comprends pas et je ne comprends ce qui m'a tant plus chez lui ? Son air froid et distant ou bien sa répartie ? A vrai dire, il me semble qu'aujourd'hui je l'ai oublié… Six mois… Six mois et même pour Noël, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Pourquoi fêter Noël avec son amoureux hein… ? Les études c'est bien plus important et ce même si moi je prends un jour de congé. Non vraiment… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'accepte rien. Rien de tout ça. Le fait de sortir avec un autre homme bien plus que tout le reste en fait et ça c'est bien la chose qui me fait le plus mal au cœur puisqu'au fond il me rejette aussi pour ça… Serrer les poings et jeter cette saloperie que je tiens entre mes doigts et qui me donne un goût encore plus amère en bouge alors que ce n'est pas son but… Le regarder là, assit sur le lit la tête basse. Il réfléchit ? Certainement pas. Pourquoi faire puisque de toute façon il sait tout et il a toujours raison… Je devrais peut-être le laisser là, tout seul dans son coin à réfléchir. Je suis peut-être trop sur son dos, moi le gros lourd et celui qui refuse de grandir. Un soupire.

**-Je vais y aller…**

**-A demain.**

Toujours cette froideur. Celle qui fait mal au cœur et qui blesse plus qu'autre chose. Celle à laquelle je devrais être habitué en sortant avec lui et pourtant… Je pris mes affaires, enfilant mon manteau sans dire un mot avec de fermer la porte sans rien ajouter de plus. Demain il sera peut-être décidé mais je ne compte pas vraiment dessus.

**-Te faire un pull ? Tu te moque de moi ? **

**-Mais non !  
-Motochika… S'il te plait… Tu sais que j'ai horreur de tout ça.  
-Mais c'est Noël ! **

**-Ne fais pas l'enfant !**

Incapable de grandir ! J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès et que jamais cela ne changera. Ne pense-t-il qu'à des choses futiles ? Noël, ce n'est qu'une fête pour les hypocrites qui aiment dépenser leur argent pour capturer quelques sourires crisper et sans âme. Je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Ce n'est out de même pas un crime si ? Pourquoi ne le comprend-il pas… Il est censé m'aimer non ? Alors pourquoi il ne fait aucun effort… ? Je suis fatigué… Fatigué de l'entendre sans arrêt parler comme le ferait un enfant insupportable, rire trop fort ou même toujours vouloir m'embrasser. Je ne supporte pas ça, je ne supporte pas tout ça et il le sait ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui… Avoir la paix ? Il me semble que c'est ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit ce jour là et au final… Si je l'aime… ? C'est une bonne question. A vrai dire je n'en sais rien je sais que j'ai de l'affection pour lui et que j'accepte quelques trucs de sa part mais… La cigarette… Il sait que je n'aime pas quand il fait ça et que je le lui ai interdit. Mais visiblement aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, il a décidé de me contrarie. Pfff vraiment. Le laisser faire et attendre sans rien dire. Il se lassera comme à chaque fois et peut-être même qu'il finira par partir, me laisser seul. Après tout quelqu'un comme moi ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme Motochika et ça je le sais. Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il devrait être mais peut-être avec une fille ou un autre homme, je ne sais pas mais pas avec quelqu'un comme moi et puis… Et puis ma famille ne l'acceptera jamais…

**-Je vais y aller…**

**-A demain.**

Ne pas le regarder, ne pas lui donner envie de rester plus longtemps sinon je finirai par le regretter… La porte qui se referme. Enfin seul… Un soupire, une goutte d'eau qui tombe sur ma main. Pourquoi ai-je si mal au cœur… ? Pourquoi ai-je cette impression horrible d'être abandonné et que jamais il ne reviendra… ? Les larmes. Elles ne s'arrêtent plus…

**-Moto…chika…**


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que je ne lui adressai plus la parole. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais assez. J'en avais assez d'être pris pour un idiot, l'idiot Motochika. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours délicat mais depuis que j'étais avec Motonari, je faisais attention à beaucoup de choses mais visiblement même tout ça n'était pas suffisant pour ses beaux yeux… Et vous savez quoi ? Il a l'air de très bien vivre cet éloignement. Ne plus m'avoir sur le dos, ça doit être un véritable rêve pour lui puisqu'il pas un mot, pas un message rien. Il voulait continuer ? Très bien, cela ne prouvait qu'un peu plus ce que je pensais depuis quelques temps et il allait certainement falloir que je me fasse une raison pour ne pas trop souffrir. Après tout on n'oublie pas comme ça son véritable amour n'est-ce pas ? Les cours… Cela m'énervait de plus en plus de devoir y participer, le voir jouer les bons élèves et rafler les meilleures notes du lycée. Il n'y avait vraiment que cela qui comptait pour lui ? Alors le reste, ce n'était qu'un morceau d'expérience pour lui ? Raaaah il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout ça sinon j'allais devenir désagréable pour de vrai avec tout le monde, et ça je voulais l'éviter et puis les autres finiraient par venir me poser des questions déjà que ça commençait et qu'il fallait toujours que je sorte des excuses bidons… Et son cadeau ? J'ai déjà commandé son cadeau depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire sérieusement ? J'ai économisé pendant des mois pour lui payer ça et le faire faire… Une pièce unique, quelque chose pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime… Mais est-ce que tout ça en valait vraiment la peine… ? Sérieusement je ne sais plus… La seule chose que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que tout ça va finir. Six mois… Je lui ai donné six mois de ma vie…

**-Bordel ! **

Ma main. Elle me faisait mal… Pourquoi ?

**-Chosokabe-kun tu saignes !**

**-Hein… ?**

Du sang. En baissant le regard sur ma main je pouvais le voir et je pouvais me rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Péter la vitre de la salle de cours… Il ne manquait plus que ça tiens ! Un léger rictus m'échappa, mon regard se dirigeant vers lui et croiser son regard. Pas un mot, pas un geste non il fit beaucoup mieux que ça, détournant le regard pour retourner à son livre. A quoi je m'attendais franchement… ?

**-Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !**

Sans dire un mot je me suis laissé traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière me posa plusieurs questions auxquelles je répondis vaguement. Après tout que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de mon geste avant de sentir une vive douleur dans la main et d'entendre les autres parler de sang et regarder la scène avec horreur.

**-Je suis désolé… Ce doit être la fatigue.**

Voilà une bonne excuse qui fit que l'infirmière se contenta de chercher de quoi me soigner avant de s'occuper de ma main, Sanada observant la scène avec toujours cet air inquiet sur le visage. A croire que j'allais mourir !

**-C'est bon fais pas cette tête, c'est rien ça…**

**-Mais tu t'es ouvert la main…**

**-Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ya deux ans ? **

**-Mh… Non c'est bon.**

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas se rappeler de cet accident. D'ailleurs qui aimait s'en rappeler ? Les marques sur le côté droit de mon abdomen et mon œil manquant en disait déjà assez long… Soupirant légèrement, je lui m'amusais à lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de me lever quand l'infirmier eut fini.

**-Merci encore.**

Je m'inclinais alors avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Sanada jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien… Motonari… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait par ici ? Il se faisait du souci ? Comme c'était mignon de sa part après une semaine sans nouvelle… Tsss il me prenait vraiment pour un idiot. De toute façon ce soir c'est les vacances et après demain Noël…

S'excuser, tourner la page… C'est ce que j'aurai du faire mais mon esprit refusait de m'obéir bien trop fier. Comment je pouvais faire hein ? Comment je pouvais lui dire que j'étais désolé dans ses conditions ? A chaque fois que je prenais mon portable pour l'appeler ou bien envoyer un message d'excuse, je le reposais et partais faire autre chose… Une semaine. Voilà une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole et même lui n'est pas venu. En même temps je peux comprendre mais ça fait mal… Tellement mal… Mais je sais très bien que si il avait eut l'idée de venir j'aurai encore eut des paroles ou une attitude blessante et ça je ne le voulais pas… Je détestais ces sentiments qui avaient réussi à naître en moi parce qu'au final l'amour fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose et j'en prenais conscience avec mon premier amour… Le seul homme qui a réussi à attirer mon attention et que je veux aimer le plus longtemps possible et pourtant, je suis odieux avec lui… J'ai peur, j'ai peur du regard des autres, de mes parents, de mes amis et quelque part du sien… Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais rien de mal bien au contraire mais j'ai l'impression d'être faible avec lui et je refuse de montrer cette facette de moi-même. Je dois être une personne vraiment odieuse au final et ce doit bien être la raison de son silence. Je peux parfaitement comprendre qu'il ait décidé de laisser tomber, de me laisser tomber tout simplement. C'est certainement la meilleure chose qu'il ait pu faire non ? Je suis fatigué…

Le nez plongé dans mes livres, je préfère ne pas le regarder ni tenter de l'écouter lorsque nous sommes en classe. Personne ne doit savoir et personne ne saura. Lui, il a l'air de bien le vivre. Il est là à discuter avec ses amis, tranquillement. Est-ce que lui aussi souffre ? Il n'en a pas l'air… Au contraire il a même l'air de bien rigoler et d'être vite passé à autre chose… Autant faire de même. Mais un bruit de verre cassé me fit relever le nez pour m'apercevoir qu'il venait de briser l'une des vitres de notre salle de cours. S'il cherchait à se faire remarquer il avait trouvé là un bon moyen quitte même à se faire renvoyer… Franchement, le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances… Il aurait pu trouver mieux ! Mais ce qui me perturbait été l'expression qu'il affichait. De l'incompréhension. Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Un soupire franchit alors mes lèvres. Etait-il si bête que ça… ? Je préférais regarder ailleurs pour ne pas lui montrer que je lui portais une quelconque attention. Cruel certainement mais c'était la seule chose à faire non ?

**-Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !**

Sanada… Encore et toujours là pour tout le monde celui là. Ne se rendait-il pas tout simplement compte qu'à s'occuper de Motochika il s'attirait les foudres d'nue certaine personne ? Tsss. Il suffisait de regarder Date pour savoir qu'il avait envie de tuer Motochika et quelque part cela me faisait rire. Peut-être que ça lui servirait de leçon… Et lui qui suivait comme un bon toutou… Pourquoi cela me mettait-il en colère ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il en profiterait… ? N'importe quoi. Pourquoi je pense à ce genre de choses complètement idiotes ! Mais voilà que malgré tout je fini par me lever pour quitter la salle de cours et les suivre le plus discrètement possible. Un gamin. Je n'étais qu'un gamin et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter aux portes. S'il avait l'intention d'en profiter il se mangerait des coups !

**-C'est bon fais pas cette tête, c'est rien ça…**

**-Mais tu t'es ouvert la main…**

**-Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ya deux ans ? **

**-Mh… Non c'est bon.**

Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé mais je me souviens surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang… Motochika avait sauvé la vie de Sanada après que quelqu'un l'ait défenestré ce qui lui a valut de perdre son œil gauche. Je n'avais rien pu faire ce jour là et je m'en voulais même si oui ce n'était pas ma faute mais j'avais eut peur… Peur qu'il ne meurt…

**-Merci encore.**

Ils allaient sortir. Je devais disparaître et vite. Prendre la fuite une fois de plus mais pour une bonne raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer, qu'il se rende compte que je m'inquiétais et que j'avais tout entendu. Je voulais que cette journée se finisse rapidement même si passer les fêtes de Noël seul me faisait mal au cœur…


	3. Chapter 3

**-A ce soir !**

**-A ce soir Motochika !**

Noël… Ce soir c'est Noël et je ne pourrai même pas le passer avec lui… Tout ça pour une histoire idiote de cadeau… Mais n'était-ce vraiment que ça ? Honnêtement je ne savais plus et c'est bien ce qui m'énervait. Je crois que cette année ce sera le pire Noël de ma vie. Entre Motonari et ma main blessée… Mon patron avait bien faillit m'obliger à rester chez moi et ça c'était hors de question ce soir ! Si je ne pouvais passer cette soirée avec l'homme que j'aime et bien je la passerais à bosser pour oublier et franchement ce soir c'était bien ce dont j'avais besoin. Oublier. Pas d'appel, pas de message rien. Je savais qu'il m'avait suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais depuis rien. Je dois vraiment être bête de croire qu'il aurait pu se faire du souci alors qu'il s'en fout royalement si ce n'est plus et pourtant… Non il fallait que je m'enlève cette idée de la tête sinon jamais je ne serais complètement à mon travail et ça c'était hors de question. J'avais pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus et tant pis pour lui !

Une heure… Deux heures… Le temps passait tellement lentement qu'au final je n'arrivais pas à enlever certaines idées de ma tête et même mon patron l'avait visiblement remarqué puisqu'il me proposa de rentrer chez moi. Rentrer pour quoi sincèrement ? Penser davantage à tout ça ? Que faire pour m'enlever Motonari de la tête… ? Mes sentiments, ils n'arrivaient pas à changer et ce malgré tous mes efforts et cela ne faisait que m'énerver jusqu'à ce que la porte de la boutique ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Aller Motochika, il faut s'occuper des clients…

**-Mouri… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Il ne manquait plus que ça… Si il était venu pour se moquer ou je ne sais quoi il pouvait repartir et vite sinon c'était moi qui allai le mettre à la porte :

**-Pardon… Je suis le pire n'est-ce pas… ? Le pire petit ami que l'on peut avoir n'est-ce pas… ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si c'est une blague tu peux partir, je t'ai assez vu.**

Le silence. J'avais l'habitude qu'il rapplique au quart de tour et là rien… En portant mon regard sur lui je pu le voir la tête basse. Je l'avais blessé ? Lui qui a toujours la tête haute et qui ne montre jamais ses larmes…

**-Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai mal… J'ai mal au cœur…**

**-Motonari…**

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Comment faire pour être le petit ami parfait hein ?!**

**-Mais… Enfin…**

Je ne comprenais pas… A vrai dire je ne savais pas quoi faire parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et que pour le peu que j'avais déjà voulu prendre soin de lui il m'avait toujours repoussé… Mais honnêtement, comment pourrais-je le laisser comme ça… ? C'est avec hésitation que je fini par faire le tour du comptoir pour aller le prendre dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais pu le serrer contre moi…

**-Motonari…**

Ses lèvres étaient venues attraper les miennes comme pour me faire taire, répondant au baiser. Sa première initiative… Une initiative où je pouvais sentir une certaine douleur se faire sentir malgré tout. Relâchant ses lèvres doucement, mes doigts venaient doucement effacer les larmes qui étaient venu se loger sur ce si beau visage qui ne méritait pas d'être ainsi souillé…

**-Je t'aime… Mais… Je n'ai pas le droit…**

Bizarrement, ces mots me firent mal au cœur… Il me disait qu'il m'aimait pour le première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble mais ces derniers mots me gênaient… Alors c'était ça… ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? C'était pourtant presque une évidence et je me sentais affreusement bête d'avoir agit comme je l'avais fait alors que lui devait tout faire pour se cacher, nous cacher…

**-Pardon… Je suis un imbécile…**

**-Moto…**

L'embrasser pour le faire taire, ne pas entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre… Je ne voulais plus d'excuses ni de justifications. Juste le retrouver lui, ses lèvres et sa chaleur… Je l'aime et je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Ses réactions depuis le début… Vouloir toujours se cacher des autres, il avait juste peur, peur que ses parents l'apprennent… J'avais envie de me donner des coups et de lui dire encore et encore combien j'étais désolé et combien je pouvais l'aimer…

En relevant la tête je pu voir le regard de mon patron. Un regard protecteur… Un signe de tête, une approbation et voilà que je quittais la boutique en traînant Motonari par la main jusqu'à l'extérieur.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Et ton travail ?!**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…**

**-Mais ton patron… Il va te renvoyer !**

Ne rien dire. Je pense que c'était vraiment le mieux même si je savais qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci mais de toute façon même si mon patron m'avait dit quelque chose et qu'il m'avait renvoyé ce n'était pas grave car l seule chose qui comptait à présent était de pouvoir me retrouver seul avec lui et tenter de lui faire comprendre à quel point je pouvais l'aimer et aussi à quel point il m'avait manqué. Je m'en voulais pour tout ça oui mais quelque part il fallait peut-être en passer par là pour voir ce que nous ne voyons pas non… ?

La maison… Nous étions enfin arrivés, saluant rapidement ma mère avant de monter dans ma chambre. Contrairement à Motonari, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher en ce qui concernait mes préférences sexuelles. Bien sûr il avait fallut un certain temps à ma mère pour l'accepter mais tant que j'étais heureux cela lui allait et jamais je ne pourrai assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle faisait…

**-Motochika… Si je ne rentre pas je vais avoir des problèmes…**

Je ne voulais pas le savoir, je voulais le garder pour moi au moins pour ce soir et il était hors de question que quiconque ne me l'enlève…

**-Je veux… Te garder avec moi…**

Mes lèvres se posèrent de nouveau contre les siennes, glissant mes bras autour de sa taille pour mieux le coller contre moi et lui montrer que je n'étais pas décidé à le laisser partir et par chance il ne me repoussait pas bien au contraire… Prolongeant le baiser, je fini par le faire doucement tomber sur le lit avec moi, mes doigts se glissant légèrement sous son haut. Je voulais avoir accès à sa peau, à cette peau que je n'avais encore pu toucher et que pourtant je désirais plus que tout. Je voulais tout connaître de lui. La moindre parcelle de peau, la moindre courbes, entendre sa voix émettre de doux sons sous mes caresses et surtout, pouvoir lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais lui et pas un autre. Sa peau laissait une chaire de poule se former sous mes doigts alors qu'un léger soupire me parvint aux oreilles. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il se laisse faire et encore moins touché de cette manière mais cela me faisait plaisir… Vraiment… Mais ses doigts venaient de se loger sous mon menton, m'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête mon regard se plongeant dans le sien.

**-Montres moi… Que tu m'aimes…**

Etait-ce là une invitation… ? Je caressais alors sa joue avec douceur.

**-Je te préviens… Je ne m'arrêterai pas…**

* * *

Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier ? Son visage, sa voix et… Ses lèvres… Je savais que je passais pour le pire petit ami qui soit. Froid, distant et ne révélant jamais rien de ses sentiments mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre… ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache, je ne l'avais jamais voulu car je voulais le protéger, ne pas le faire souffrir mais lui il avait continué de s'attacher de vouloir me faire changer d'avis et surtout me montrer qu'il m'aimait. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit parce que j'étais un homme et que lui aussi et que ce genre de relation n'était pas bien vue et que si mes parents l'apprenaient je serai chassé de la maison. Je ne suis qu'un lâche n'est-ce pas… ? Un homme qui a peur du regard des autres et des conflits que son amour pour un autre homme peut engendrer. Je me trouvais immonde à ce moment là et cela ne faisait que rajouter une couche à ma douleur. J'ai mal au cœur et j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque jour qui passe cela est de pire en pire… Je veux le voir… Le toucher, lui dire que je l'aime et qu'il est le seul homme de ma vie, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux mais comment faire… ? L'appeler ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses que l'on dit au téléphone n'est-ce pas… ? Une lettre n'en parlons pas et passer par quelqu'un d'autre… Hors de question ! Il allait falloir que je le trouve pour lui dire tout ça mais je doutais qu'il était chez lui. Je me souviens qu'il avait parlé d'un travail dans un combini et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il y travaille ce soir. Après tout nous avions annulé la soirée que nous devions passer ensemble et le connaissant je savais qu'il choisirait de se plonger dans le travail plus qu'autre chose et ce malgré la blessure de l'autre jour…

Un soupire. Motochika était parfois épuisant et pourtant c'était bien lui que j'aimais à croire que j'avais un souci moi aussi…

Prenant ma veste, j'inventais une excuse pour justifier ma sortie auprès de mes parents qui n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà j'avais refermé la porte et que j'étais parti rapidement. J'avis peur et j'avis le cœur qui battait la chamade et je ne savais pas quelle réaction il allait avoir car j'étais presque sûr qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé il allait me repousser et quelque part je ne pourrais que le comprendre… J'avais été odieux avec lui…

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini par me retrouver devant le magasin où il travaillait et là je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais entrer et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais j'avais toujours cette maudite retenue mélangée à l peur, la peur d'être repoussé alors qu'aujourd'hui j'étais sûr de mes sentiments… Un… Deux… Trois…

**-Mouri… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

J'étais entré… Enfin et son étonnement ne se fit pas attendre. Comment devais-je le prendre ? Là tout de suite je n'avais qu'une envie c'était partir en courant mais je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains. Après tout je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien n'est-ce pas… ?

**-Pardon… Je suis le pire n'est-ce pas… ? Le pire petit ami que l'on peut avoir n'est-ce pas… ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si c'est une blague tu peux partir, je t'ai assez vu.**

Des mots blessants… Il fallait bien que je m'y attende après tout mais cela me faisait mal, vraiment… Comme si l'on me plantait un poignard directement dans le cœur. Baisser la tête et ne rien dire. Je me connaissais et je n'avais qu'une peur, tout gâcher comme à mon habitude et il était clair que cette fois-ci rien ne rattraperait tout ça déjà qu'il serait difficile de le faire maintenant… Dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

**-Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai mal… J'ai mal au cœur…**

**-Motonari…**

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Comment faire pour être le petit ami parfait hein ?!**

**-Mais… Enfin…**

Je voulais qu'il m'aide, qu'il me guide et me dise quoi faire pour qu'il me pardonne pour que je devienne ce que je n'ai pas réussi à être jusqu'à maintenant parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans une relation car moi et les relations humaines et croyez le ou non j'en avais honte… Vraiment et en plus je ne faisais que lui montrer toutes mes faiblesses…

Ses bras… Sa chaleur et son odeur… Tout cela m'avait manquait même si depuis que nous sortions ensemble j'avais toujours rejeté tout ça, je n'en voulais pas ou plutôt ma fierté mal placée prenait toujours le pas sur le reste pour le blesser et me protéger car si mes parents l'apprenaient…

**-Motonari…**

Mais ce soir je m'en fichais et pour ne pas montrer mes larmes, je vins attraper ses lèvres. Nous ne nous étions embrassés qu'une seule fois en six mois et il avait dû me forcer en partie la main pour que j'accepte mais cette fois-ci j'étais venu de moi-même chercher ses lèvres, comme un besoin vitale voir viscéral… Mais mes larmes ne lui avaient pas échappé et ses doigts été venu sécher mes larmes comme il le pouvait et je ne cherchais même plus à fuir comme à mon habitude. Non… Si je prenais la fuite tout serait définitivement fini…

**-Je t'aime… Mais… Je n'ai pas le droit…**

En me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire je m'étais instantanément figé. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire… ? Ces mots… C'était la première fois que je les lui disais depuis que nous étions ensemble… Jamais je n'avais senti ce besoin de les lui dire car ses déclarations sonnaient pour moi comme des plaisanteries, une passade… Et pourtant, aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant même si Motochika ne comprendrait très certainement pas tout ça… Mais j'étais en quelque sorte prisonnier de toutes ces obligations que j'avais, protéger mes parents même si cela voulait dire passer le reste de ma vie à regretter d'avoir repousser celui que j'aime...

**-Pardon… Je suis un imbécile…**

**-Moto…**

Ne rien avoir le temps de dire, s'expliquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Motochika ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps, ses lèvres s'emparant des miennes. Le silence était préférable… ? Il fallait croire mais quelque part je l'aimais aussi pour ça car sous ses airs d'imbécile heureux, il cachait une grande sensibilité et j'en prenais conscience seulement aujourd'hui… J'avais tout gâché, notre soirée de Noël et tout le reste… L'extérieur. Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà nous étions dehors.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Et ton travail ?!**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…**

**-Mais ton patron… Il va te renvoyer !**

Je refusais qu'il ait des soucis à cause de moi. Son travail. Je savais qu'il avait eut du mal à avoir la confiance de son patron et qu'une petite erreur pourrait tout changer et lui faire perdre sa seule source de revenu et ce malgré le mal qu'il se donnait toujours mais il continuait de s'éloigner de la boutique sans dire mot tout en me trainant dans sa fuite.

Une maison… Etait-ce la sienne ? Je n'étais venu que rarement ici mais j'avais déjà vu sa mère, une femme vraiment très gentille et chaleureuse, tout le contraire de ma mère en somme mais j'étais perdu car je ne comprenais plus rien. Mes mots, sa réaction… Sa chambre… Il fallait que je rentre. Pour son bien, pour le miens… Je savais que mes parents finiraient par appeler pour savoir où j'étais passer mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire mais je voulais également rester avec lui, récupérer le temps perdu et passer le reste de la soirée avec lui et pourtant…

**-Motochika… Si je ne rentre pas je vais avoir des problèmes…**

**-Je veux… Te garder avec moi…**

A ce moment là, je senti le rouge me monter aux joues. Comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de choses aussi facilement… ? Comment pouvait-il faire battre mon cœur de cette façon et me faire perdre tous mes moyens ? Je n'arrivais même plus à l'envoyer promener car je n'en avais pas envie au final même si le stresse me gagnait… Mais Motochika arrivait à me faire oublier ça avec une facilité déconcertante… Il suffisait qu'il m'embrasse pour se faire. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, je ne voulais plus m'en séparer prolongeant le baiser comme je le pouvais. Je n'avais jamais fais ça et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Si il y avait un domaine ou je n'y connaissais rien, c'était bien celui là et ses doigts qui venaient de se glisser sur ma peau ne firent qu'empirer ma gêne. J'aimais ce contact n'allez pas croire le contraire mais j'étais perdu et je ne savais que faire et un soupire passa mes lèvres avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je mourrais d'envie de me cacher mais se détacher de lui était devenu impossible mais me retrouver sur son lit… Motonari tu n'es plus un enfant… Et pourtant je crève de peur à cet instant même…

**-Montres moi… Que tu m'aimes…**

Comment pouvais-je dire ce genre de choses alors que coucher avec lui était la chose qui me faisait le plus peur au monde ! Je l'aimais oui, ce n'était pas le problème loin de là mais… J'étais sûr qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il se moquerait de moi qui n'ai aucune expérience… Mais lorsque je voulu me reprendre je n'en eus pas le temps, ses paroles et la détermination que je pouvais lire dans son regard me perturbant au plus haut point.

**-Je te préviens… Je ne m'arrêterai pas…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sa chaleur, ses lèvres… Je pouvais enfin les goûter sans qu'il ne me repousse comme les fois d'avant. En six mois de relation jamais nous n'étions allés aussi loin. Je le respectais bien trop pour le forcer à quoi que ce soit sinon je passerai pour le pire des salaud et j'étais loin d'être ce genre de personne… J'avais bien trop de respect pour lui pour ça et même maintenant je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais le droit de le toucher de cette façon ou non. J'avais peur de lui faire mal, de mal faire les choses… On pourrait croire que je détiens une confiance en moi hors du commun et pourtant j'en suis bien loin et j'étais certain qu'il pensait que je l'avais déjà fait avec un autre que lui alors qu'il était bel et bien le tout premier… Le premier que je touchais de cette façon, le premier que je possèderai et avec qui je ne ferai plus qu'un…

**-Motochika je…**

**-Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas…**

Je savais qu'il avait peur certainement plus que moi mais je me promettais de faire attention… Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal ni même lui faire regretter son choix. Je me doutais que pour lui tout ça était assez confus et que j'allais peut-être un peu vite mais… Je ne voulais plus attendre et j'avais l'impression que des mots ne seraient pas suffisants à exprimer tout ce que je voulais dire. Je l'aimais ça c'était certain mais cela allait bien plus loin que ça…

Mes lèvres se perdirent dans son cou alors que mes mains relevaient doucement son haut pour toucher un peu mieux sa peau et découvrir son ventre puis son torse. Je prenais mon temps, le temps de mémoriser chaque parcelle, chaque courbe et mes lèvres faisaient elles aussi leur chemin, ma langue venant même goûter sa peau délicate, lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Au moins je savais qu'il appréciait. Ne pas le brusquer, y aller avec douceur pour rendre ce moment délicat et lui faire oublier son stresse… Ses mains elles s'étaient logées dans mes cheveux, me collant davantage à lui lorsque ses lèvres ne venaient pas chercher les miennes, y laissant mourir de doux soupirs… J'étais heureux qu'il ne reste pas à subir, qu'il me montre que je pouvais continuer et qu'il en avait envie. Au pire des cas j'aurais certainement compris même si je pense qu'une certaine frustration serait restée… J'avais attendu six mois déjà alors un peu plus…

Mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois que je relevais ce tissus, que je pouvais toucher plus de peau et finalement, je fis valser son haut dans la chambre, trop impatiens de pouvoir l'observer, le contempler et profiter… Sa peau était vraiment blanche… Plus blanche encore que ce que je m'imaginais et il paraissait si fragile… J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque geste trop brusque que finirais par le casser mais si je pensais trop à tout ça, je finirai par reculer… Mes doigts parcourant sa joue pour la énième fois, comme pour le rassurer, finirent par glisser sur ses boutons de chair que j'effleurais avec légèreté pour finalement mieux les caresser, les sentant durcir sous mes doigts. Le visage de Motonari prenait de plus en plus une teinte rosée, montrant bien sa gêne mais qui le rendait atrocement adorable… J'avais envie de croquer ses joues, lui répéter encore et encore combien je l'aimais… Mais si je disais trop de choses je risquais de casser tout ça et de le faire fuir après avoir monté sa gêne au plus haut point… Mon haut ne resta pas bien plus longtemps sur moi, le laissant me le retirer pour sentir ses doigts caresser mon torse. C'était agréable, doux mais légèrement froid… Ses mains étaient froides et il tremblait… Attrapant l'une d'elle, j'y déposai un baiser avant de la poser sur mon cœur. Je voulais lui montrer que moi aussi j'avais peur et que malgré tout je n'étais absolument pas sûr de moi…

**-Ton cœur bat si vite…**

**-A cause de qui d'après toi… ?**

Mon regard ne quittait pas le sien, mes lèvres venant chercher les siennes pour un baiser tendre et où je voulais faire passer mes sentiments avant de plonger dans son cou. Y déposer plusieurs baisers avant de descendre sur ses clavicules puis son torse, ma langue glissant sur ses boutons de chair les torturant doucement. Un léger gémissement me parvint aux oreilles, me faisant doucement sourire. J'étais heureux d'être le premier à pouvoir entendre ce genre de choses mais aussi à les provoquer chez lui et même si je savais que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa gêne, je voulais encore l'entendre… Mais bien vite ses doigts m'obligèrent à relever le visage alors que je commençais à m'attaquer à ses vêtements du bas, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Etais-je allé trop loin… ?

**- Regarde-moi…**

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir mais j'étais peut-être allé trop vite et il n'aimait pas ça… Je préférais qu'il me le dise plutôt que de faire une erreur et qu'il regrette juste après mais visiblement ce n'était pas ça car je pouvais sentir l'une de ses mains glisser dans mes cheveux pour aller à la rencontre du nœud qui faisait tenir mon cache-œil pour le défaire. Pourquoi faisait-il ça… ? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir a part une horrible cicatrice que j'aurai aimé faire disparaître avec tout le reste depuis cette époque.

**-Motochika…**

Son regard… Je le sentais sur moi et je n'arrivais plus à bouger ni à ouvrir mon seul œil valide pour le regarder, je me sentais tellement horrible…

**-… Tu es magnifique tu sais… Vraiment…**

Ouvrir les yeux et tomber sur son visage souriant. Un sourire tendre… Comment le repousser ou même avoir encore envie de se cacher… ? Je l'aimais tellement… Un baiser passionné, je voulais le remercier de m'accepter tel que j'étais et avec tous mes défauts mais aussi de m'apprendre ce qu'était véritablement l'amour avec tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer… Cette nuit, je me suis emprunt de sa voix et de son corps pour la première fois et je ne regrette rien parce que je l'aime plus que tout... Lorsque les mots ne deviennent pas suffisant…

* * *

J'avais cédé, cédé à l'homme que j'aime parce que j'avais besoin de lui. Le retrouver, me faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé et parce que je l'aimais. Je sais à l'avance que lorsque je rentrerais j'aurai des ennuis mais à l'heure actuelle je m'en fichais et ses lèvres et caresses arrivaient parfaitement à me faire oublier tout ça. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui allait ce passer ce soir, peur de me montrer à lui sous un jour que personne ne connaissait, peur de mes propres réactions mais aussi d'avoir mal… Faire l'amour était bien l chose qui me faisait le plus peur au monde et ce même si je ne doutais pas qu'il ferait attention. Se livrer à l personne que l'on aime, se laisser porter par quelque chose d'inconnu et surtout savoir qu'on lui appartient complètement… C'était tout ça qui me faisait peur et pourtant je le laissais faire parce que j'en avais envie, je voulais sauter cette étape et lui dire combien je l'aime… Nous savions tous les deux que les mots étaient devenu insuffisants et que c'était certainement ce qui nous avait fait défaut en plus de mon sale caractère mais… Les choses allaient changer à présent et le petit égoïste que j'étais ferait bien plus attention à lui… Tout était mélangé dans ma tête mais tant pis j'étais prêt à apprendre avec lui… Apprendre les rudiments de l'amour charnel mais cette peur…

**-Motochika je…**

**-Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas…**

Il savait ? Il arrivait à lire ma peur ? Je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression d'une quelconque façon mais il devait pouvoir lire ma peur sur mon visage comme si je le lui disais directement alors que je ne le voulais pas. J'avais honte de moi, honte de ce qu'il allait pouvoir voir et même entendre. Voir ma faiblesse sous ces gestes et certainement mes larme… J'ai toujours entendu que la première fois faisait mal t je ne comprenais pas comment l'on pouvait finir par éprouver du plaisir si cet acte était aussi douloureux qu'on le disait… Je voulais qu'il comprenne, qu'il comprenne que jamais personne ne m'avait touché comme il le faisait ou allait le faire et que malgré tout je voulais lui faire confiance, tenter d'oublier ma peur pour apprendre et garder sa chaleur, ne pas le voir fuir car depuis le temps, il aurait très bien pu partir bon nombre de fois…Ses lèvres dans mon cou me firent frissonner comme jamais, laissant entendre un soupire malgré moi. Cette sensation était des plus agréables et je me doutais que c'est ce genre de choses qui finiraient par me perdre et me faire céder davantage à chaque fois… Il en profitait mais je ne lui en voulais même pas bien au contraire car il me faisait prendre conscience de mon corps, de l'existence de certains points plus sensibles que d'autres et qui doucement laissaient une chaleur grandir en moi…

Ses doigts sur ma peau me faisaient frissonner toujours un peu plus, mon corps se découvrant petit à petit à lui, la gêne grandissant de plus en plus. Je réagissais comme une gamine et je le savais mais tout ça était nouveau pour moi et le pire c'est que malgré tout j'en demandais encore allant chercher ses lèvres et collant davantage son corps au miens, d'autres sons sortant de ma bouche. Moi aussi je voulais le toucher, voir ses réactions et les apprécier comme lui semblait le faire désormais et finalement mon haut parti rejoindre le sol. Une étape. Une toute petite étape et pourtant… Je ne pouvais désormais plus fuir et même je n'en avais même plus l'envie, profitant de la douce torture qu'il pouvait m'offrir à cet instant même alors qu'il avait décidé de partir à la découverte de mes boutons de chair… Mon bras était venu cacher mon visage car je ne voulais pas que Motochika voit l'état dans lequel il me mettait. Je voulais qu'il continue encore à me toucher, doucement et faire encore monter en moi cette chaleur que je n'avais encore jamais eu mais je ne voulais pas être le seul, moi aussi je voulais pouvoir l'admirer, admirer son corps…

Les mains tremblantes, je fis tomber son haut, mes doigts froids passant sur son torse. Cette chaleur était agréable et cette douceur… Jamais je n'avais osé toucher quelqu'un de cette façon mais je ne regrettais pas de le faire maintenant, avec lui mais un léger sursaut m'échappa lorsque je senti sa main attraper la mienne pour la poser sur son cœur. Il battait si vite… Lui aussi avait peur… ? Pourtant il était si confiant et il prenait les devant… J'étais quelque part gêné de m'être dis que tout ça ne devait être qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui alors qu'en fin de compte tout ça était bien loin d'être vrai…

**-Ton cœur bat si vite…**

**-A cause de qui d'après toi… ?**

Cet imbécile était bien le seul qui arrivait à me mettre dans cet état, à me forcer à me poser autant de questions sur moi, sur lui, sur nous…Un gémissement. Il venait de me tirer un gémissement et là ce fut la fin. Si vous saviez tout ce qui pouvait passer dans ma tête à ce moment là. La honte toujours même si ce qu'il me faisait commençait peu à peu à me rendre fou, je ne pouvais le lui dire directement et encore moins lui dire de ne pas s'arrêter ! Mis si je devais lui montrer mes faiblesses je voulais voir les siennes. Il n'y avait pas de raison et puis je refusais qu'il me cache une chose… L'obligeant à relever la tête pour qu'il me regarde.

**- Regarde-moi…**

Je pouvais lire la surprise dans son regard mais je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin. Doucement, l'une de mes mains se glissa dans ses cheveux, attrapant l'un des bouts du ruban qui attachait son cache-œil pour finir par tirer dessus et faire tomber le morceau de tissus. Aucun secret, pas même celui-là même si je savais qu'il était douloureux aussi bien pour lui que pour moi…

**-Motochika…**

Je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais comme il était un œil en moins ou pas, une vilaine cicatrice sur son doux visage ou pas. Un accident, un malheureux accident dont tout le monde se souviendrait mais qui faisait désormais parti de lui…

**-… Tu es magnifique tu sais… Vraiment…**

Le plus bel homme… Un sourire. Je voulais le rassurer, lui montrer que j'étais sincère et que rien ne me ferait fuir, pas même ça bien au contraire. Il fallait aussi prendre soin de lui car lui aussi avait un cœur, certainement bien plus beau que le miens…Ses lèvres contre le miennes… Elles ne me lâchaient plus et j'ai fini par m'offrir totalement à lui. Son souffle chaud, ses caresses, sa voix… Tout ça est emprunt dans ma mémoire pour toujours parce qu'il est ma première fois, l'homme qui me supporte et surtout mon premier amour…


End file.
